Listen To My Voice, That's My Disguise
by CooperAnderStark
Summary: Kurt's alone in his apartment during Hurricane Sandy. The power goes out and he panics and calls Blaine. They haven't spoken since the breakup, so how will things blow over?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so again, this is something I wrote during Hurricane Sandy. I posted it on tumblr but forgot to post it here, oopsies! I don't own Glee or the song.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he walked through his apartment, his footsteps making an almost echoing sound. He threw himself into his chair in the living room, opting to flip through the channels and sit the storm out alone. Rachel had stayed the night at Brody's, and Santana wasn't due out until next week, so that meant he was alone in the huge, open apartment. His only other option would be to go to Isabelle's, but that was pointless since he'd need a boat just to get across the street let alone into the city.

The lights flickered, which freaked him out. Normally he wouldn't let those things get to him, but being completely alone had left him on edge. He walked behind his divider to get his phone, and then walked back and sat down to continue watching TV. Around 9, the lights started flickering again. He sighed and held his phone closer to his chest, pulling his legs into himself and resting his head on his knees.

He must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, he was startled awake by a flash of light. He jumped a little, then looked around.

'Power must have gone out.' He thought, since the TV and lights were now off. 'Damn, I should have gotten candles out earlier.'

With that, he got up and wandered around with his phone as a flashlight until he found a candle. As he was walking into the kitchen to light it, there was a loud whistle of wind, followed by an even louder crash just outside of the apartment. He jumped, dropping the candle and spinning around. After a second, he held his hand to his chest, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. When he was calm enough, he flashed his phone around so he avoided stepping on the broken glass, and retreated for his bed, crawling under the blankets and dialing his dad's phone number. After 6 rings, nobody answered. He sighed into the answering machine, before explaining his call.

"Hey dad, it's me; Kurt." He said, biting his lip. "The power went out, but I just wanted to let you know that everything's fine here. If I don't get back to you right away, or for a few days, it's just because we don't have power. Love you, bye."

He hung up, then scrolled through his contacts three times before finally picking a name and pressing call.

"Hello?" A voice asked, sounding tired and confused.

"Look, I'm still not ready to talk to you but I'm home alone and the hurricane knocked the power out and it's freaking me out. I don't want to be alone right now." He explained.

"Kurt?"

"No, it's the fucking Easter bunny, Blaine." Kurt replied. Blaine snorted, then took a deep breath.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, his voice softening immediately.

"Just… stay on the line. We don't need to talk, I just don't like being in the apartment by myself. Just knowing that you're on the phone if I need you is helping." Kurt explained.

"Okay." Blaine replied.

It was quiet for a long time after that. Kurt was starting to think Blaine fell asleep on him, due to the steady breathing he could hear from the mouth piece, until there was another loud crash outside. Kurt gasped and gripped the blankets tighter, burying himself further into his bed.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Blaine said softly. Kurt tried taking deep breaths, but then the wind knocked something else over and he whimpered. "Can I… can I sing to you?"

Kurt thought back to all of the times Blaine's singing had calmed him down previously, and immediately began nodding. When he remembered that Blaine couldn't see him, he whispered, "Yes."

Blaine took a deep breath, and Kurt could practically hear him grinning when he started singing. "_Hey there, Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true._"

Kurt's breathing slow as he calmed himself down and found himself smiling. He had missed Blaine's voice so badly over the past few weeks. It was killing him not hearing Blaine sing every day, like he had gotten so used to. It was nice to hear it again.

"_Hey there, Delilah, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice, that's my disguise; I'm by your side. Oh, it's what you do to me._" Blaine sang, and Kurt noticed that he was holding back. He pulled his phone away from his ear, reluctantly, to see it was well after midnight.

"_Hey there, Delilah, I know times are getting hard but just believe me, girl; Someday, I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good. Hey there, Delilah, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all. Oh, it's what you do to me._" Blaine kept going, which made Kurt sigh softly. He leaned back, pulling the blankets closer to his chest, and focused on listening to Blaine, not the wind and rain outside.

"_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us and we'd just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Delilah, I can promise you that by the time we get through the world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame._" That was when Blaine's voice started to crack. It wasn't much, another person probably would not have even noticed it, but Kurt did. He recognized the break, the way his voice caught in his throat as he sang, then picked up much softer.

"_Hey there, Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do and you'll know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to. Hey there, Delilah, here's to you. This ones for you._" Blaine sang, ending the song there. Kurt sniffled a little, and Blaine cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I'll just… I'll just go-"

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called, and when he could still hear Blaine breathing into the mouthpiece, he sighed. "I… I think I'm ready to talk now."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here you go. Wrote a second part! Also, grr 4x05 Blaine killed me emotionally. Enjoy. Also, I don't own the song used in this chapter.

* * *

"You... Kurt, It's almost 1:30 am." Blaine said, softly.

"Yeah, and there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep any time soon. You said you'd stay on the line." Kurt challenged, getting a little defensive. Blaine sighed.

"I did, didn't I?" He mumbled, before clearing his throat for the second time in less than a minute. "Alright. I know you have a lot to say, so go ahead."

"It's not..." Kurt took a deep breath and rethought his words. "The reason I haven't been answering your calls or texts or anything isn't because I hate you, so please don't think that." Blaine let out an audible sigh of relief. "I just... it hurts. You hurt me, worse than anyone ever has. I felt like I was dying. I still do."

"I'm so-" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Please, just let me talk before you start." He begged. Blaine didn't say anything, so he continued. "You were the first person- the _only _person I trusted so completely. When you told me that you cheated on me, it was like everything I thought we had, everything we had built up to, shattered. I felt like I was alone again, like how I felt before I transferred to Dalton. And I _hate _that feeling. I hate feeling helpless and alone. I realize that I was in the wrong, I should have made more of an effort to talk to you in my spare time or on breaks. But like you said last year, tell me if you're unhappy, but don't cheat on me."

When Kurt was quiet for a few seconds, Blaine took a deep breath and let it out through his nose before talking. "Okay. I understand. I'm sorry. I'm so, so unbelievably sorry. After I thought about what I said, I realized I sounded like I was blaming you when I was explaining why I did what I did. I just want you to know that I don't. I never did, not even for a second. I mean, I was bitter and upset, but I never blamed you. This is all on me. I'm the one who got clingy and whined when you didn't answer my every call, even though I knew you wouldn't be able to. I was just... the way I felt last year came back. The insecurity I felt back then, it was back and I wanted it to go away because I knew I could trust you and there was nothing to worry about. But nobody was there except for Sam, and he was sort of forced to hang out with me so it was weird at first and then Eli started messaging me and he actually cared about how I felt and-"

"Eli?" Kurt asked, his voice shaky. Blaine sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered he hadn't told Kurt what Eli's name was in the park. "His name was Eli?"

"Uh...yeah. But, like I said, he's not important. He hasn't even messaged me since that night, not that I want him to. It's just... nevermind. Like I was saying, he was the only one who cared. When I got to his house, he let me have a beer and then another and then we just... we were in his room and it didn't feel right, but I was pretending it was you and then when it was over I felt so much worse than I had to begin with. He passed out so I just... got dressed and left. As soon as I got home, I booked the ticket to New York because I needed to tell you."

This time, Blaine stopped. They were both sniffling and Kurt had a few stray tear stains streaking his cheeks. There were a few beats of silence, then Kurt picked up the conversation.

"You can't blame yourself completely for this. We were both in the wrong, we're both responsible for... the way we fell apart." He said, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry that you felt like I didn't care. I'm sorry that I was busy. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I left you all alone."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made you feel hopeless and alone. I'm so ungodly sorry that I cheated on you. I will never be able to fix that, but I will try my damnedest to make it up to you. I... I really miss you, Kurt." Blaine finished, his voice cracking at the end.

"I miss you too, B." Kurt said, making Blaine laugh softly at the nickname. "Can we... is there any way we could possibly go back to how we were before?"

"Before what, exactly?" Blaine asked, cautiously.

"Before we were us. Before we dated, when we were at Dalton and we were best friends." Kurt answered.

"You want... I don't see why not. I'm just... I'm surprised you even want to acknowledge my existence." Blaine admitted. "I wouldn't want to talk to me. I don't want to be me lately."

"Stop it. You made a mistake. You're human. I'm not just... forgiving you. I know we cant just let this blow over. We're going to work on it gradually, just like the first time around. Friends first. Is that okay?" Kurt asked.

"That's more than okay. It's perfect, actually." Blaine said, making both of them laugh. "I love you, so much, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip, scratching at his arm as another tear fell down his face. "I... God, Blaine, I love you too."

There was another loud crash outside, and something outside lit up the room brightly. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, buried his face in his pillow, and let out a quiet whine.

"Hey, come on. Calm down. Deep breaths, Kurt. You were doing so well." Blaine sighed and Kurt grumbled into the pillow, hardly picking up into the mouth piece. Blaine giggled. "I don't understand that language, Kurt."

"I told you to shut up." Kurt grumbled again, not into the pillow this time. Blaine chuckled, then Kurt smiled. "Will you sing to me again?"

"What do you want me to sing?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"Surprise me." Kurt mumbled over a loud whistle of wind. Blaine was quiet for a few minutes and then, upon hearing Kurt whimper again, he started signing.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone" but all that's dead and gone and past tonight." _Blaine sang, smiling at the lack of rustling on Kurt's end. Kurt settled himself under his blankets, closing his eyes and drowning out the sounds around him, focusing on Blaine's voice.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window; darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music's gone." _As the chorus picked up again, Kurt felt himself getting more tired as he faught to keep himself awake at least long enough to finish the song.

_"Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_ Blaine continued to hum the song, and as he got closer to the end, Kurt yawned loudly.

"Sorry." Kurt giggled, rubbing at his eyes. Blaine laughed too.

"Don't be. Get some sleep. Hang up the phone so you don't kill _all _of the battery, and put your earphones in to drown out the sounds." Blaine suggested. Kurt thought for a second.

"I could have just done that to begin with." he realized, and Blaine laughed loudly before stopping himself due to the late hour.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you didn't." Blaine mused, then there was a few silent beats where they both just smiled into space, as though they could see one another. "Goodnight, Kurt. Sweet dreams. Call me in the morning to tell me the damage?"

"Of course. 'Night, Blaine." He replied, then followed Blaine's instructions and curled up into his bed with a smile on his face, as though there wasn't a hurricane outside. It didn't matter. He had his best friend back.


End file.
